


Buried Under Fun (And Sand)

by Anasten27



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Fun At The Beach, Gen, Sandcastles, and also my beta is pretty busy right now, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Building sandcastles is fun, especially when you build them on top of your friends.





	Buried Under Fun (And Sand)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @storm-driver
> 
> I swear my writing is better, but I am lazy and I just needed to get this out of my system quickly.

"Roxas, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea anymore..."

"Shut up, Ven, it's gonna be great." Roxas said, putting sand inside his little bucket.

"I can't breathe."

"Then I'll give you an oxygen mask once I'm done."

"Once you're done I'll already be dead!" Ven protested.

"You're too overdramatic." Roxas said pouring another bucket of sand over Ventus. He was now almost completely covered in it. They would soon be able to start their masterpiece. Roxas ran towards the shore and filled up his plastic bucket again, this time with damp sand, and then ran back to his friend to further bury him underneath it. He dropped the sand over him and spreading it to get a nice base to work on.

"I'm going to die here!" Ven screamed.

"No, you're not! Now keep quiet or you'll make our castle fall with how much you're moving." Roxas said as he brought another bucket full or sand, but instead of tossing all of it he carefully placed it upside-down and slowly removed the plastic toy. A tower stood on top of where Ven's stomach would be.

Why did Ven let this happen? Why did he agree to this? Oh right. Kairi and Riku had started telling stories about how they used to make the biggest sandcastles they could and how they sometimes buried each other under sand to draw on top of themselves. Kairi remembered being turned into a mermaid once, having her legs covered in sand and seashells.

However, Lea (Axel?) had been the one to suggest someone could build a sandcastle on top of one of their friends. Ven and Roxas had both been eager to participate in such a project, but neither wanted to be buried. So they played rock, paper, scissors. Ven still didn't get why a piece of paper was stronger than a rock.

So they had digged a hole in the ground for him to lay in, then covered him from neck to toes in sand. He'd have sand plastered on his skin for weeks. Seriously, why did he let this happen?!

"Xion!" Roxas called out. "Can you bring me some seashells? I want to decorate the castle once it's done!"

"Sure thing!" She agreed from the water, holding her thumbs up, before bending down to look for them.

"Roxas, how much longer until you finish?" Ven sighed.

"Not much, just need like four more towers. And the walls connecting them. And maybe I can put some tiny leaf flags too..." He started listing as he got up to go fill up the bucket again.

Xion came over and sat beside Ventus, setting down a bunch of seashells. Most of them were a little broken or incomplete, but such was the nature of objects staying at sea for such a long time.

"Having fun?" She asked smiling.

"Save me, please." He craned his neck as best as he could to look at her, but the sun in his eyes didn't let him see much. She laughed and patted his head before standing up.

"Sorry, but you're the one who agreed to this."

Roxas came back, placed another tower on top of Ven, and thanked Xion for the seashells. He continued slowly building the castle as his friend whined from underneath it, getting uncomfortable under the grains of rock, glass and shells.

When he finally finished he cleaned his hands from all the sand sticking to them. The sandcastle had four towers connected by walls and one larger tower on the inside at the center. He had placed a seashell on the outside of each tower and a bigger shell on top of the central one.

He took his gummiphone and adjusted it to take a nice photo of the castle, Ven, and himself in the corner of the frame.

"Say cheese!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Set me free!" Ven smiled as his friend took the picture. Roxas sat down beside him. "So are you done?"

"Yup." Roxas nodded.

"Are you gonna help me out of here?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Because...?" Ven glared at him.

"All this hard work going to waste just because you wanted to get out from under the crushing pressure of a sandcastle built on top of you? No, sir, you're staying there a bit longer."

"Roxas... I will destroy you..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Roxas stood up and bolted out of there while Ventus struggled to remove the pile of sand over him. After a couple minutes he emerged from his prison with what could only be described as a war cry, and then ran after his lookalike.

It didn't take long before Ven caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, starting to cover him in sand. Roxas tried to shake him off, struggling against him and trying his hardest to breathe while laughing.

Lea soon came to help. Roxas was relieved for a moment until his best friend took his arms and held them over his head. He screamed and kicked as Ven quickly shoved sand over him. Not long after that Xion also arrived and turned against him, holding his legs in place so he wouldn't keep shaking the sand off.

After a few minutes he was buried with nothing but his head popping up from underneath, just like Ven had been a little while ago. Ventus pressed the sand together around his friend to make it a bit harder to remove, then took a leaf off the ground and placed it on the highest part of the sand pile.

"Isn't this fun, Roxas? Now you have your own castle!" Ven extended his arms as if showing a grand and magnificent structure before him. Roxas laughed and tried to move, but found it difficult.

"Okay, now we're even. Can you help me get out now?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, do you hear that guys?" Ven put a hand to his ear. "I think they're calling us to go eat. We'll see you there, Roxas!"

Ven, Lea and Xion stood up and walked away as Roxas called after them, doing his best to free himself. He gave up pretty quickly when he realised that the more he moved the more the sand pressed against him and prevented him from getting out. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed.

 

When he opened his eyes again, the sun had moved a lot from its position in the sky. Ven was sitting down beside him and offered him a cookie when he saw he had woken up. Since he couldn't lift up an arm to take it he opened his mouth and his friend dropped it inside. Ventus kept feeding him cookies until he had no more left.

He started digging in the sand to help Roxas out, feeling a bit guilty that they had left him there for longer than intended. In his defense Roxas hadn't called for them again so they had thought he had been fine. Apparently he took a nice nap out here.

When there wasn't much sand left on top of him, Roxas sat up, shook himself free and stared at Ven. Smiling sheepishly, Ventus stood up and offered him a hand. He shook his head, smiled and took it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to leave you out here for so long," Ven apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't really notice since I fell asleep." He shook the sand off of him with his hands. It probably wouldn't take all of it out, but something was better than nothing.

They stayed silent for a moment, with only the birds singing in the distance, before Ventus asked.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." Roxas shrugged.

"Bet you I can catch a fish with my bare hands."

"Oh, not if I catch it first!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran towards the sea.

In the end neither caught a single fish, but they spent the rest of the day playing around in the water, racing each other, and building a sandcastle together without burying anyone under it.


End file.
